Tohru Honda Dancing Queen
by FruitsBasketcase
Summary: Yuki asks Tohru to an upcoming school dance how will everyone else react. This starts off pretty normal but don't worry there'll be some interesting twists later on. COMPLETE.PG13language
1. Pink Panties and Blushing Rats

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but my mom says if I keep asking I might get a bicycle for my birthday and they're practically the same thing! 

A/N: I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations and if I don't, cram it, this is my moment not yours. Three...Two...One... okay moment up, now it's your turn. (Edited 8/7/05)

* * *

A soft breeze blew the hair across her face as she stood in the field. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the sun beat down on her face, warming her. "Isn't it a beautiful day Yuki!" Sang Tohru as she spun around.

Yuki who had been tending the weeds in his garden looked up." Why yes I suppose it is , I'm afraid with these weeds I was too busy to notice." Yuki rose to his feet and took a step towards Tohru "If only I could embrace her with the ease that the wind does." he muttered, then realizing he had spoken aloud, a blush spread across his face and in a poof a small rat replaced him.

Tohru who had been too busy smelling a flower she had found did not hear Yuki's words or see him change. "Yuki? Yuki where are you?" she stepped forward almost onto Yuki's tail. "Miss Honda, I'm right here." Tohru looked down and saw Yuki in rat form blushing again, because in his haste not to be crushed, he had scurried between her legs and caught a glimpse of the pink panties she had worn that day.

"Oh, Yuki! But what caused you to transform?" Luckily for Yuki at this time he turned back, and Miss Honda quickly spun around, now the one blushing from head to toe. "Perhaps we should head home now Miss Honda the sun is setting, and the leeks I've picked will go bad if we don't rush." Tohru quickly came back to reality gathering up the basket eagerly "Yes, of course!" and they began the walk back.

"Miss Honda?" said Yuki, stopping suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Miss Honda, I was wondering there's a dance coming up, and the senior girls are insisting I come, to bring up ticket sales, Miss Honda will you be... will you go with... you see no one else can know about our secret and I must avoid slow dancing at any cost, if you were my date I could avoid it without suspicion, you don't have to say yes but I was hoping that you would be my date."

Tohru was silent, she had never been to a dance before, she was always working, and no one had ever asked her to one. "I, I would love to go to a dance with you, but I haven't anything to wear."

"I, can take care of that but only if you're sure you want to go with me." /I really don't want to go to him about this but it seems I have no choice/ Yuki thought /but at least there's no way he can mess this up/

"Well as long as everything's set of course I want to go with you Yuki it was so nice of you to ask me" Tohru smiled and went inside the house.

Yuki stayed behind "why do I get the feeling she would have gone with anyone , hmm well I should be glad I asked her before that stupid cat, he probably hasn't even heard about the dance"

Yuki took one last breath before entering the house he knew would be filled with Kyou's anger, Tohru was making stewed leeks for diner tonight and Tohru had forgotten Kyou's adversity towards them.

"LEEKS! I Hate Leeks, your so stupid! How can you possibly forget that we just had this conversation two days ago!" Kyou screamed.

"Relax Kyou, just think if Miss Honda keeps forgetting you hate them and you keep eating them anyway why, pretty soon I'm sure you may even grow to like them." Shigure said in a way that sounded perhaps too light hearted.

Kyou was quickly at his throat his hand balled in a fist "You're just as bad as that damn rat!" and as he was about to land a punch he was interrupted by Tohru.

"But Kyou I didn't forget you hated leeks, I made those for us because Yuki asked me to, I made you these rice balls instead, they're salmon."

/How can she stand there smiling all the time, doing everything right, I can't stand it/ "No thanks I've lost my appetite." he grumbled leaving the room.

"I could have sworn he liked salmon, well it looks like we're havin..." Tohru trailed off, noticing Shigure had already helped himself to half the rice balls. But she wrapped two in a napkin knowing Kyou would be hungry later, and then sat down, and a conversation began.

"Shigure, there's a dance next Friday and Miss Honda and I are going, but Miss Honda doesn't have a dress for it could you ask Aaya to make one?" Yuki knew the answer but he didn't want to have to deal with Aaya himself, not after the last time.

"Why Yuki I'm surprised at you, you're more likely to get it if you ask him yourself, you should both go there tomorrow after school, I know he'd like to se you again Tohru, you're all he talks about when he calls me, well you and Hatori, I'm afraid his idol warship has gotten worse"

"Oh! Alright that'll be fun I guess, um, please excuse me." Tohru didn't want Kyou's rice balls to get cold so she headed for the roof, where Kyou had heard everything.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which Kyou reveals a secret, Fan club girls run amuck, and something else happens but I'm not sure what, it's just these things sound better in three's.


	2. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

A/N: Okay I'm conflicted, I love Kyou and so I want Tohru to go for Yuki, but I also think Kyou deserves to beat Yuki at something, and it would be wrong to deprive Kyou of Tohru just because I want him for myself, Right? I wish I was a reader instead of a creative genius. I would also like to take this time to thank SOTGD for the pie, it was very good and exactly what I needed, and the-sixth-shinobi who gave me a swift kick in the pants which I also needed and Juri 14 who read the story before I posted it and said it was good and so why I put it up. If you're still reading this you should know this is not the story, the stories down there, read it. (edited 08/07/05)

* * *

"Who am I kidding, like she'd ever want to go to the dance with me."

"Kyou? Are you up here, I brought you some rice balls, I know you said you weren't hungry, but I thought you might want some anyway."

Kyou turned away from her "Go away."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bug you, I'll just leave the rice balls here."

"No! That's not what I meant to say, you can stay, it's just sometimes you don't get it. I heard about Yuki and the dance."

"Oh! Well you see Yuki has to go and he doesn't want anyone to find out about the secret, so he asked me to go so no one would slow dance with him."

"You see, you really don't get it! He asked you because he wanted to go with you, and you said yes because that's the kind of person you are, but I wanted to go with you! be the one dancing with you!" Tohru was crimson/Kyou's yelling at me again/ but she knew it was because he meant what he was saying.

"Oh, I'm so stupid, I promised Yuki I'd go with him without even considering your feelings, I'm so sorry!" Suddenly a light bulb, "I know!"

"What?" /and why do I get the feeling I don't want to hear/

"How about we all go together? Then I can dance with you too. It'll be fun Uo and Hana can come too"

"I don't want a pity dance Tohru, and how can you even think I'd want to go anywhere with that rat and those creepy chicks!"

Tohru remained quiet, it seemed no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make Kyou happy "Besides," Kyou said calmly "I can't dance."

"I could teach you how, I'd really like to dance with you, Kyou."

"No thanks, I'm not going to dance with you!" /Not like that, she has to respect me, I have to learn on my own/ Noticing Tohru was still sitting there, he took a bite of the rice ball. " 's cold."

"I'm sorry! I can warm it up if you want me to."

"No, it's fine just do better next time, and will you stop staring at me! I hate it when people watch me eat."

"I'm sorry Kyou, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'll leave." Tohru went to bed, they were going to see Aaya tomorrow and even she had to admit, she found him a little exhausting.

* * *

"So the Prince asked you to the dance?" Uo was skeptical of Yuki's motives. 

"Mm Hmm! Wasn't it nice of him, and he's even getting his brother to make my dress, we're going there after school today.

"  
Hana's eyes grew darker, electricity was visible around her body, "It's okay Uo, if he tries any thing, I'd be glad to teach him a lesson."

"Not without me you won't."

"I'm sure that wont be necessary, you guys!" /They always get so carried away with protecting me/

"Hey, look over there," Uo had just noticed Kyou was glaring at Yuki, clenching his fists, his entire body emitting flames of rage.  
"Something tells me Kyou's got this one covered."

"Darn, I haven't gotten to practice in such a long time."

"Yeah where are those fan club girls anyway? My fists have been itching for a fight."

* * *

Mean while in a near-by classroom, "We must find a way to get that witch Tohru Honda away from Prince Yuki at the dance!" President Motoko yelled, she had been trying for weeks to get Yuki to go with her to the dance, she wasn't about to let Tohru walk away unscathed. 

"How about we poison her punch?" Asked Number Two. They all stared at her.

"We're fanatics, not murderers Number Two!" Minami yelled.

"Well then what's your great idea, Minami." Number Two asked still thinking /A little arsenic would get her out of my way for good/  
Minami opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything, so she was relieved when Number One cut in. "How about one of us accidentally spills punch all over her dress? Then she'll have to leave the dance, and Yuki will be all ours"

"Excellent idea Number One, and because it was your idea, I think it's only fair that you be the one to execute it." President Motoko suggested.

"M-me?" Number one swallowed hard, she despised Tohru Honda but maybe not enough to risk becoming a human lightning bolt.

"Your sacrifice will not go unnoticed, if you spill the punch I will allow you to be the first to dance with Yuki." President Motoko also did not want to incur the wrath of Hanajima or that Yankee she was always with.

"D-dance with Prince Yuki?" Number Ones head clouded with visions of Yuki spinning her around the dance floor. "I'll do it!"

"Then it's settled, next Friday at the dance Miss Tohru Honda, will pay." /As soon as Number One spills that punch Yuki will be mine/ President Motoko burst into laughter, and was soon joined by the other three, who had been entertaining similar thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Kyou's kind of whiny in this one now that I read it over, but I like it! Please review I want you to! Hey a rhyme how cute! 


	3. the chapter too short for a name

A/n: This is the short chapter, originally it was the long chapter but I decided that since chapters 4&5 happen at the same time it'd be better to separate them. chapter 4 is looking to be the long chapter now! But this one is informative at least. (edited 08/07/05)

* * *

"Miss Honda, are you ready to go to my brothers shop?" Yuki wanted to go as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to be in that neighborhood after dark. 

At this time Kyou walked by, looking even more agitated than earlier. Tohru reached out toward him "Kyou, do you want to come with us to Ayame's shop."

"No! I mean, I'd rather eat leeks than go anywhere with that damn rat."

"Oh, okay , we'll see you at home later then?" /Kyou always makes me worried when he's like this/

"Tohru was just being polite by asking you, you know you have no place in this." Yuki said smugly.

"You wanna fight you damn rat?" /I don't have time for this I have to...Oh no he's coming this way/

"We don't have time for this you stupid cat."

"Okay! See you guys later!" Kyou shoved Yuki and Tohru though the door.

"That was strange, did he seem nervous to you?" Yuki turned to Tohru.

"Hmmm. He was acting differently." /Maybe he's decided to stop fighting and get along with Yuki, I'm so happy/.

* * *

"That was a close one. What do you think you're doing, running up like that, I told you no one can know about this!" /Especially Tohru this is too embarrassing. But I couldn't do it myself. How'm I supposed to win her heart, if if I can't even keep from stepping on my own feet/ 

"Sorry Kyou, I'm just so excited, I've never taught anyone to dance before." The blonde haired boy, looked up at Kyou, glowing with excitement.

"Meet me at the house, I don't want anyone seeing us together" /this is too embarrassing as it is/ Kyou was not happy about the situation, but it was his only option, everyone else would have laughed at him and Kagura would have put him in the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Why not take a moment to review now? 


	4. Ayame's Little Shop of Horrors

A/N: I'd like to clear something up , I spell it Tohru for a reason, I hate the girl and it's my way of making fun of her, every time someone spells my name wrong it pisses me off , it's just my way of twisting a thorn in her animated side so back off people, I know what I'm doing sometimes. (edited 08/07/05)

* * *

'Yuki's being so quiet, I wonder if it was something I said, maybe I should have asked if it was okay before I asked Kyou to come, what was I thinking?' "Yuki, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Without thinking Tohru grabbed onto Yuki transforming him to his animal counterpart. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I was trying to apologize but I just keep making things worse."

"Miss Honda. Miss Honda, it's alright, no one saw. Besides there's no reason for you to apologize to me. You've done nothing to upset me, I was just wondering what Kyou is up to, that's all. In fact I should apologize to you, for making you so worried about me."

The two began to walk again, after a short time elapsed Yuki, still in rat form, stopped. ''Miss Honda? You're so cute when you worry."

"Hnn." /Did Yuki just call me cute/ "Gaaa!" At this time Yuki changed back into a human, naked as the day he was born. Tohru turned blushing, partly because he was naked but mostly because he'd called her cute.

"Miss Honda, may I have my clothes."

"Huh?"

"My clothes, I'm still standing in the middle of the road naked."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here are your clothes Yuki."

"Thank you very much, Miss Honda." Yuki changed quickly, and they began walking again. After a short time they arrived outside Aaya's shop. 'Here goes nothing, I just hope he doesn't embarrass me too much.' Yuki pushed open the shop door.

A bell went off somewhere inside, "Hi, welcome to my glo-rious, Yuki! Tohru! What a fan-tastic surprise, I was just saying to Mine here, how much I've missed you both."

"What...are...you...wearing?" /I feel faint, what's wrong with those two dressing like that and leaving all the embarrassment for someone else to feel/ Yuki collapsed on the couch.

"I don't see anything wrong with our outfits, do you, Mine?"

"No! I think we look cute! Black pleather is soo in this year! And that dog collar is to die for, who'd have thought we'd both wake up this morning and dress to match."

"Great minds do think alike don't they?"

"Really, you think so?"

"Of course, Mine, you didn't know?"

"No"

At this moment Ayame remembered the other two and rushed to his brothers side. "Yuki, my darling brother, forgive me, I didn't know you were coming (A/N: Yes he did) I would have dressed more appropriately, (A/N: no he wouldn't have!) and now I fear I have embarrassed you in front of your Princess, I'll go change right away, Mine, could you make up some tea and get Yuki some ice while I go change into my other clothes."

"Sure! Will you come help Tohru?"

"Oh! Um okay, will you be alright Yuki?" Tohru was feeling a bit dizzy herself, whenever Ayame and Mine talked it was like a verbal cyclone, Tohru got dizzy trying to keep up with one of them, but the two together was impossible.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I was just shocked is all." Yuki sat up holding his head, he'd hit it on something. He searched the couch and found a red shoe with a deadly heal, he looked at it curiously.

"Oh Yuki! That would look won-derful on you!" Aaya walked in, in a slightly better outfit.

"You're sick." Yuki said with disgust.

"So, why have you brought the fair Princess to us this fine day?" Aaya asked completely ignoring the insult.

"Tohru needs a dress for the dance next Friday, she can't afford a new one so we were hoping you would make it."

"How sweet you're taking the Princess to a ball? Why yes I suppose I can use some of my remarkable talent to make Tohru a dress, she is a wonderful muse after all."

"Tohru's ready!" Mine announced coming through the door wearing Tohru's school uniform. Yuki stared in disbelief.

"If...you're wearing that...then what is Miss Honda wearing?" Just then Tohru walks through the door wearing a light-blue evening dress with subtle lace trim.

"You see Yuki, I had a feeling this day might come the last time you were here, so I made this beautiful creation, inspired com-pletely by Tohru here! It's one of our top-ten sellers you know."

Tohru blushed, "Thank you, so much Ayame, I wish there was some way I could repay your kindness."

"Miss Honda, You look beautiful." Yuki was so relieved she wasn't wearing black pleather, he would never have forgiven Aaya for embarrassing Tohru like that.

"Why thank you Yuki, my dresses do inspire the truth, don't they."

Ayame was in his own fantasy world "spin around Tohru, show Yuki how wonderfully that fabric caresses your natural curves."

"Have you no shame?"

"Well no actually it's one of the qualities I pride myself on."

"I should have known," 'How does he expect anyone to take him seriously? But I promised I would try' "The dress is beautiful, it compliments Miss Honda perfectly"

/Yuki's really trying to get along with his brother, I'm so happy/ Tohru smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it Yuki, I made it with you in mind you know. Sit Tohru, we'll have tea before you two leave."

"Oh! Okay." /Of course Ayame's trying too in his own way/

The tea went along uneventfully Tohru and Mine tried to spark small talk between the brothers, but wound up mainly talking to each other, and even then it was rather one sided. Mine had a lot to say, and Tohru could hardly fit a word in edgewise.

"...And that's when Ayame asked me to come work for him, of course I was so star-struck it just came out 'Ma ma ma' and Ayame said..."

"I said I'll take that as a yes, because I won't take no for an answer."

"And the he brought me here and gave me my first nurses uniform and I've been working here ever since."

/She really admires Ayame/ Tohru thought /It's sweet how she talks about him so passionately, they get along so well they even finish each others sentences/

"It's getting dark Miss Honda, we should head home." Yuki was getting dizzy again.

"Oh, yes of course, time flies when you're having fun you know. Mine, you're going to have to give Tohru her school clothes back now, and Tohru, we can't have you getting that dress dirty, you two better go change."

"Oh Poo! can't I keep it?" Mine whined "Mine I happen to know you have at least three in your closet just like that one and we can't deprive Tohru of hers and send her home naked, Yuki is full of teenage hormones after all."

"Aaya!" /I can't believe he just said that, it's like he's trying to humiliate me/

"I'm sorry brother dear, did I say something wrong?"

"You know damn well what you said!"

"Please don't fight, I'm sure Ayame was just kidding!" Tohru pleaded.

"Okay Miss Honda, I'm sorry, please go change and we'll leave." Yuki calmed down.

Ayame and Yuki sat in silence sipping tea while the girls changed. "Forgive me Yuki, I do try." Aaya said quietly.

"I know but does it have to be so...flamboyantly?"

"Why yes, you must realize by now, that's who I am."

"I know, perhaps I was just hoping..." Yuki put his face in his hand /What was I hoping/ Just then Tohru walked in, back in her school clothes once more. "Ready to go Miss Honda?" Asked Yuki, visibly relieved.

"Oh, don't forget these Princess!" Ayame handed her a box, Cinderella can't go to the ball without her glass slippers, you know."

"Glass slippers? But this is too much I'm already indebted to you for the dress, I couldn't possibly take these from you."

"Nonsense, I couldn't let you wear that dress with just a normal pump now could I? Now hurry along you two, it's getting late."

Yuki and Tohru left and headed for home.

* * *

Ayame turned to Mine, "Now that they've left, come help me try on My dress I would love to hear your opinion on it."

"Yay! Can I come to Ayame, it'll be so much fun, I haven't been to a school dance since, well since I was in school."

"I told you I'm going as somebody's guest, it would be wrong for me to bring you with me."

"Ooh Poo! And I had the perfect outfit to wear too!"

A/N: I would like to add that this chapter happens at the same time as the next one but due to some unfortunate computer problems I can't put up the next one for a day or two but look for it because it's coming soon to a computer near you.


	5. Kyou Sohma Dancing the Night Away

A/N: Look more of my story wohoo! (edited 08/07/05)

* * *

Kyou got home in record time, he had to get Shigure out of the house before Momiji got there. But when Kyou got home Shigure was already gone he had a lunch meeting with his editor, so he wouldn't be home until later.

"Good he can't taunt me if he's not here." Kyou started moving furniture back against the walls until Momiji walked in, "what the HELL are you doing."

"Teaching you to dance, silly."

"dressed like that! Are you crazy!" Momiji was wearing Tohru's spare school uniform and a wig, he looked a little too much like Tohru.

"I thought it would help you prepare. You're learning for Tohru aren't you? I'm not changing out of it so lets just get started."

"Fine!"

Momiji turned on the radio and started dancing. /Wow, he's really good/ Kyou thought. While Yuki and Kyou had taken Martial Arts lessons as children, Momiji was more delicate and had taken dance lessons. One might even say he was better at dancing than they were at Martial Arts. "Okay, just watch what I do!" Momiji was moving so gracefully, Kyou just want to know how to move without falling and perhaps without looking stupid. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"Are you crazy I can't do that!"

"You don't have to do that, just do what you can, I can't teach you to do it right unless I see what you're doing wrong!" Momiji was different as a teacher, almost serious.

"Fine!" Kyou took a few clumsy steps, tripped on his shoelace and almost fell, but caught himself on the wall.

"Okay, Wow you're a really bad dancer, this is going to be harder than I thought. Lets start out slow, dancing is a lot like fighting it's just...softer" "Yeah then how come I can't dance?"

"Two reasons first, you're not passionate about it, when you're really in the mood for a fight, you fight better don't you? You don't pay attention to the next move you're going to make you pay attention to your opponent. Second you're not soft, Tohru needs a gentleman so you need to learn to calm down."

"what are you trying to say you brat?"

"I'm trying to say you're too angry, but when you're around Tohru you soften up, that's why I'm dressed like this, Now," Momiji grabbed Kyou's hand, "Close your eyes and pretend I'm Tohru, move me to the music."

/I feel ridiculous. Okay Tohru, Tohru, think of Tohru./ Kyou tried to think of everything about her, everything that made it so important that he learn how to dance for her. He was interrupted though.

"Kyou, you're a wonderful dancer, whatever it was you were thinking about that's all you need to dance. Kyou you know how to dance and you're pretty good too."

"Wait, that was it, I danced, but it was so easy." /wow Momiji's a good teacher/ "I owe you one Momiji, but you have to go before anyone gets home."

"I don't want to go yet." Momiji whined.

"Just go before I get angry."

"But I wanted to wait for Tohru."

"Too bad! Just go!" /Why does he have to be so damn annoying/

"But I don't w-" Momiji was cut off.

"Momiji what are you doing here?" Shigure walked into the room.

"Shigure hi! I came to tea-" Kyou's hand shot out over Momiji's mouth.

'"He came to see Tohru, Tohru's not here, you can head home now Momiji." Kyou said ushering Momiji towards the door.

"But-" Momiji objected, it was too late though, Kyou had already shoved him outside.

"Bye!" 'That was a close one."

"Kyou is something going on that you're not telling me?"

"It's none of your business!" Kyou scowled and retreated to the roof so he could watch for Tohru's return.

"Was it something I said?" Shigure asked himself. "Hay what happened to the furniture?"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe wig! anyway please review!


	6. Shigure's News

A/N: well this chapter looked longer in handwriting but now that I see it I must apologies but there wasn't really any thing else that needed to be in here so this is the best I can do. The story by the way is just about done it's just a matter of putting in the computer that I'm struggling with, I have to type it on my computer , transfer to disk bring it to another computer, remember my password, and download, so this is getting hard. (edited 8/9/05)

* * *

The week passed by quickly as the dance approached. Pretty soon the night before the dance had arrived and Shigure brought it up at the dinner table. "The school dance is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yes!" Tohru said enthusiastically, she had been excited about it all day, and could barely concentrate in class.

"Are you going Kyou?" He asked playfully.

"None of your damn business!"

"I do hope that you come, other wise me and Yuki will have to hog Tohru all for ourselves."

"What do you mean you and Yuki?" Kyou burst.

"What are you getting at Shigure?" Yuki was surprised too.

I volunteered to chaperone of course! I do hope you'll save one dance for a tired old soul like me Tohru. Of course that might make my date jealous."

"Date!" The boys yelled in angry unison.

"Why the hell are you bringing a date?" Kyou yelled.

"Who are you bringing?" Yuki asked slightly less agitated.

"I didn't want to be the only one without a date. As for who it is...That's for me to know and you to find out." He sang.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyou shouted.

"Save your anger, he's toying with us, we won't find out till tomorrow." Yuki said giving up on the issue.

Kyou was about to yell again, but Tohru broke in cheerfully "You have a date? Shigure that's wonderful, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Oh Tohru, I'm so glad someone's happy for me!" /You've already met her./ "So will you save me a dance?" Shigure asked gleefully.

"Sure I will, I'd be honored to dance with you Shigure."

"Then it's set, we're all going to have a wonderful time! Right Yuki? Kyou?"  
/Why does he keep pressing the matter/ Yuki frowned /He's up to something/

Kyou scowled and left the room. If Tohru's dance card kept filling up pretty soon there'd be no reason for him to go to the dance. "Why do I even bother?" He asked a gray cat, one of many that had appeared while he was sulking on the roof. The cat purred and rubbed against Kyou's cheek.

At this time Tohru came up onto the roof /Kyou's acting so strange lately, I hope he's not thinking of running away again, I'd really miss him./ "Kyou?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were coming to the dance, I know you said you didn't want to before, but I was hoping you changed your mind." Silence from Kyou. "I was really hoping you'd come, even if you don't want to dance, it'd be no fun without you."

"You're so selfish Tohru, asking me to come so you can have fun. If you wanted to have fun with me at the dance you shouldn't have said yes to Yuki."

Tohru stroked the cat in her lap. "I can't go back on a promise now, all I can do to make it up to you is promise you a dance." Tohru got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Kyou called after her. But she had already gone inside. "I'll come" He said "And I'll prove myself to you, and Yuki!"

* * *

A/N: the next chapter is my favorite one so I hope you like it, Hatori is in it I think I captured him well, so I'm sure you'll all like it. 


	7. Ciderella Prepares For the Ball

A/N: Yes! this is my favorite chapter and now I can share it with all of you, I'm so glad please enjoy this chapter and review it and then wait patiently for the next chapter is coming soon. (edited 8/9/05)

* * *

At around five o'clock Hana and Uo showed up to help Tohru get ready for the dance. Neither one of them knew how to apply make-up or how to put hair up into a bun without it falling out, so they were really there for emotional support. The girls tried to be helpful holding bottles of goop, sticking in bobby pins here and there, and after a half an hour, they'd succeeded in making a complete mess.

"Oh my poor Tohru! What have we done to you?" Uo moaned.

"It seems that we do not have good make-up waves." Hana announced.

"It's okay you guys I can wash it all off and go to the dance plain."

"But it's your first dance, we wanted it to be special for you." Uo objected.

Just then Shigure popped his head into the room "And how are things going in he-Aagh!" Tohru did look rather scary but the girls did find it odd that he ran away. They washed Tohru's hair and face and as they were drying her off Shigure walked back into the room. "Never fear Tohru, I have come up with a solution to your problem!" He announced heroically.

Out in the hallway a familiar voice was heard, "Shigure, what was the big emergency with Tohru, that I had to rush down here so quickly for?"

"Just come inside and you'll see, but I must warn you it is gruesome."

Shigure called into the hall.

Hatori stepped into the room and looked at Tohru, who rather resembled a wet clown. Instead of yelling at Shigure like they had all expected, Hatori stifled a laugh "You look ridiculous Tohru, what happened?"

"We were doing my make-up for the dance tonight." Tohru replied, still not upset.

"Dance? You're going to a dance tonight?" He asked.

"Mm hmm, she's going with Yuki! Isn't that so sweet? You're not jealous are you Hatori?"

"No, just surprised. Now Tohru let's get to work on that make-up."

"Wait one second mister, you expect us to believe that you know anything about hair and make-up?" Uo asked.

"Yes. But if I'm going to do it I'm going to need complete silence, Shigure why don't you take these girls downstairs and offer them snacks or something. Tohru, when does this dance start?"

"Eight O'clock."

"Two hours, that doesn't give us much time." Hatori began with the make-up, tying her hair up in a loose bun to keep it out of the way. He started by removing the rest of the old make-up "You're too young for this stuff." he said removing a glob of concealer from her forehead.

"I am? It's my mom's, I don't have any of my own."

"Hmm. Okay we've taken off all of the old make-up we just have to wait a few minutes for your face to lighten up." Tohru's face was bright red from all the rubbing.

"Um. Hatori? How do you know so much about hair and make-up?" Hatori looked at her /Oh no, what was I thinking asking such a personal question, I hope I didn't embarrass him/ Tohru blushed.

"When Aaya, Shigure and myself were in high school, I volunteered to work for the theater club because I needed the community service credit for the college I wanted to get into. They didn't like me very much and although there was plenty of sets to build and paint, they assigned me to hair and make-up. They thought I would give up and leave the club but Aaya and Shigure found out and helped me study make-up and hair styles, and even let me practice on them. After a while I was so good that all the girls in the neighborhood would come see me for their hair and make-up, we turned quite a profit from it too."

"Yes, we were all disappointed when you decided to become a doctor instead of a beautician, Hatori, you were the only one who ever made me look quite so pretty." Shigure said, he'd been standing at the door for quite a while. "Tohru you look beautiful, Hatori have you been practicing on Akito all these years honing your skills?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hatori scowled.

"Perhaps you were just inspired by Tohru's natural beauty."

Tohru, who had yet to see herself, turned around and looked in the mirror. "Oh, Hatori it's beautiful!" She jumped up to hug him without thinking, luckily he jumped out of the way in time.

"Miss Honda there's no need to thank me, it was my pleasure." Hatori kissed her hand and started to leave. "Goodbye Shigure, have fun at the dance Tohru."

"Be careful Miss Honda it seems that Hatori has fallen for you ." Shigure said once he was gone.

Tohru blushed "Oh no he was just being kind I'm sure."

"Shall I escort you down the stairs princess?" He asked offering Tohru his arm.

"Oh! Why certainly!" Tohru smiled /I'm having so much fun and the dance hasn't even begun/

* * *

A/N: Did you like it, I sure did, I may be slightly biased though . 


	8. Heel Toe, Do Si Do

A/N: When I wrote this I didn't realize it was so short oops! but it really holds up better on it's own then with the next chapter which is long, funny, and interesting I promise. This chapter is the necessary evil of my story, if I didn't put it in you'd be confused by the next chapter. This is cool though because now I can really talk to you guys. So how've you been? You're looking good is that a new haircut? I'd like to take this time to thank my loyal reviewers all two of you, Juri14 you rock! Knightsfairlady I haven't been ignoring your advice I've just been meditating on it. I get what you're saying about the "sentences" and the 'thoughts' that's just how I've always done it but in my next story I'll change it. Hey everyone else, you could stand to review a little more, joflower you're exempt from this finger wagging you've been reviewing lately too, but other than you three, I'm disappointed in you.

A/N 8/9/05: I've recently changed hopefully all thoughts so that they apear /like this/ instead of 'like this'

* * *

As Shigure walked Tohru down the stairs she could hear the shouts of Uo and Kyou "That's not fair you cheated!"

"It's not my fault that you suck at this game Orange-top."

"Ah-hem!" Shigure cleared his throat, and everyone looked up.

"Tohru, you look gorgeous!" Uo exclaimed.

"It seem our Tohru has blossomed into a beautiful young woman." Hana says, pleased.

"It's amazing Miss Honda, Hatori has made you even more lovely than ever." Yuki said, causing Tohru to blush.

"Wow!" Kyou said quietly to himself as he ducked out of the room. /I can't go dressed like this, I look like some bum off the street compared to her/

"I'll see you kids at the dance," Shigure announced "I have to go pick up my date!" and then as a last attempt to get everyone to pay attention to him "Ta-Ta everyone."

"Umm...Where did Kyou go?" Tohru asked.

"Who cares about that stupid cat, Miss Honda, this is your night and if he's too stubborn to let you have it with me, then we should just let him hide on the roof until it's over."

"The prince is right Tohru, don't let Orangey ruin this for you. We have to leave now if we're going to make it on time, we can't wait for him to get over his Yuki complex."

"Okay, let me just leave him a note." Tohru said reluctantly. /I hope he comes, the only thing that could make this night better would be sharing it with Kyou, even if he doesn't want to dance with me./

* * *

A/N: This is a really tiny chapter which goes to show you how big my handwriting is that I thought it would be long enough when I wrote it out. 


	9. Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love

A/N: something very important you should all know about this chapter is that Kyou gets naked and he stays naked from that point till the end of the chapter, this is completely non-sexual nudity but I thought I should warn you. I'm really happy I could work in nudity especially since it's kyou. Please enjoy!

'There's got to be something I can wear.' Kyou was desperately searching through his draws. "It's   
  
all sweats and tee shirts! Don't I have any dressy clothes?" 'I'll have to borrow something of Yuki's or   
  
Shigure's' "Damn!" 'I'll try Shigure's room first.'  
  
In Shigure's room Kyou fumbled for a light switch, he'd never been in Shigure's room before   
  
'What's that smell?' He wondered. Finding the switch he braced himself for the worst, and flipped the   
  
switch. "Candles?" /there were certainly a lot of candles, concidering it was a man room. Kyou didn't   
  
have time for candles he needed to get to the dance, so he went straight to the closet and threw it open.   
  
"That sick bastard!" Kyou was so grossed out he couldn't stay in the room any longer. He headed to the   
  
one place he was hoping he wouldn't have to go...Yuki's room.  
  
It was like a museum, how can any teenage boys room be so clean? "creepy." 'At least I know   
  
rat-boy wont have an obscene closet,' he thought opening the door. "Of course this explains the clean   
  
room." He said as a pile of clothes, shoes, and assorted love letters toppled over onto him. After sifting   
  
through the pile he found something but it was wrinkled from being balled up at the bottom of the pile for   
  
so long. 'Where does Toru keep the iron?' Kyou had never used an iron before, but it looked pretty easy   
  
from what he'd seen Toru do.  
  
After ironing the clothes, which was rather easy, Kyou might even have a knack for it, he hopped   
  
into the shower. 'Tonight! Tonight I'm finally going to...I smell smoke.' Kyou jumpped out of the shower   
  
and ran into the other room 'The iron I left it on!' Kyou took the towel from his waist and smothered the  
  
flames, but it was too late to save the clothes.  
  
Kyou stood breathing hevily for a few minutes. "It's all over, there's nothing else I can do, I can't   
  
impress her in sweats and a tee shirt." Kyou went into the kitchen for a snack. He made himself a   
  
couple of riceballs and sat down at the table. 'Maybe she's better off without me there, I'm sure she'll have   
  
a better time without me.' He took a bite of the riceball in his hand. As he sat at the table he became   
  
aware of an envelope at the other end he hadn't seen it there earlier so he was curious. When he finnished   
  
his snack he got up and walked around the table to it. It had his name on it. "To: Kyou From: Toru" He   
  
read. He broke the seal on the envelope hastily.  
  
Dear Kyou,  
  
We couldn't wait any longer, so we had to leave for the dance.  
  
I hope you change your mind and decide to come, I know you said  
  
it's selfish, but I really wont have any fun without you there. I'm sure  
  
the others feel the same too. I don't care how good of a dancer you are,  
  
I just want to share tonight with you. so please come. please!  
  
Love,  
  
Toru  
  
P.S. I'll be saving a dance for you if you change your  
  
mind.  
  
"She signed it- with love. Damn! I have to go to the dance." Kyou only had his school uniform,  
  
well that and one other option. "It's embarrassing, I can't wear that to a school dance it's too much." He   
  
glanced at the letter "Well, it will be dark anyway," He went into the very back of his own closet again   
  
and pulled out a box marked "new years" 'I sure hope Toru appreiciates this.' he opened the box and   
  
began dressing.

A/N: Don't forget to review it's loads of fun!!!


	10. It's Raining Men

A/N: I had origionally planned to have Kyou where his school uniform in this chapter and had written it accordingly, so you can imagine how pissed I was when he took out that damn box. But it does make for a better story so wohoo! I am however sad to inform you that this fiction has almost reached it's end. so I'm trying to make every sentence count. That's four so far five if you count this one. Please enjoy and review!(six)

"It's so beautiful in here!" Toru exclaimed.  
  
"It's amazing what a few balloons and streamers can do to the school   
  
gym, it's like a completely differant place." Uo said.  
  
"Yes, Yuki did a wonderful job." Hana agreed.  
  
"Oh, Yuki you did this?" Toru asked in awe.  
  
"Well I designed it, but I had a lot of help setting it up, and picking   
  
the colors." Yuki blushed.  
  
"Yuki, You did this!?! I'm so happy! My designers instincts have clearly   
  
rubbed off on you. Shigure isn't it sweet how Yuki wants to be just like me?   
  
Shigure? Oh that's right he's getting me some punch."  
  
"What're you doing here? And why are you wearing a dress?" Yuki asked,   
  
infuriated.  
  
"Why, shigure invited me of course." He responded, hurt "He needed a   
  
date, and who am I to turn down a childhood friend, especially one as near and   
  
dear to me as Shigure?"  
  
"Here's your punch Aya, oh Yuki, Toru, I see you've met my date!"   
  
"Yes we met your date! What the hell were you thinking?" Yuki was   
  
furiously screaming in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, well I think it's a very lovely dress Ayame, but why didn't you   
  
tell us you were coming, when we were at your shop?" Toru asked trying to   
  
settle down the fight.  
  
"I wanted to suprise you my dear Toru! SURPRISE!!!"   
  
"So this nutcase is the brother you've been telling us about Toru?" Uo   
  
asked, giving Aya the once over.  
  
"He emits a strange aura, much like Yuki's, I do believe this assumption   
  
is correct." Hana said.  
  
"Come Aya let's dance." A song had begun.  
  
"Yes, lets!" The two moved to the dance floor where a crowd gathered to   
  
watch Shigure and the strange woman he was dancing with.  
  
"How embarrassing for you." Uo said.  
  
"I suppose I couldn't expect better of them could I?"  
  
"If you think about it they probably don't know how you feel, and you   
  
really must admire their courage." Toru said.  
  
"Mis Honda," Yuki looked at her "may I have this dance?"  
  
"Sure!" It was an upbeat song, so the two had no problem keeping a   
  
distance between them.  
  
Everyone in the room was dancing even Hana and Uo were dancing ... in   
  
their own way. When the music changed to a slow song they moved into a corner.   
  
"I'm worried about Kyou." Toru said "The dance has been going on for an hour   
  
now, I was sure he'd come."  
  
"Don't worry about that stupid cat Miss Honda, he's probably still   
  
sulking on the roof."  
  
"I'm just afraid he might run away with no one there to stop him." She   
  
said. 'And if he does run away it'll be all my fault.'  
  
"Don't worry about orange-top, Toru, This is your night don't let him   
  
ruin it, right Hana?"  
  
"I sense something..." Hana said.  
  
Just then the doors flew open and Kyou was standing there in a   
  
magnificently ornate kimono, sweat beads lining his brow. "Made it!" He said   
  
to himself in triumph.  
  
Kyou was surrounded instantly by a hoard of boys mocking "Nice dress   
  
Kyon-Kyon!"  
  
"It's aschool dancee Kyon-Kyon, not a royal ball."  
  
"Who're you trying to impress?"  
  
Kyou had put on the only dressy thing he owned. His New Years kimono.   
  
Luckily, being the cat and never welcome at the banquet, his robe was the   
  
least ornate of all the zodiac, but there was still the matter of the   
  
pattern. The robes were decorated with the zodiac animal each person was   
  
represnted by, so Kyou's kimono was printed with...  
  
"Cats." Hana said 'Strange boy.'  
  
"Looks like he really is a cat-lover!" A rude boy in the crowd yelled.  
  
"Idiot." Yuki scolded under his breath.  
  
Kyou shot out a fist into the crowd and swept his arm to the side,   
  
knocking ten classmates out of the way. As he made his way through the crowd   
  
a path opened up for him. Upon reaching the group he looked up, Toru was   
  
staring at him sparkle-eyed. "hey don't get any funny ideas, it's just I had   
  
nothing better to do..." Kyou tried to play it cool.

A/N: You've read it through  
Now you know what to do  
Please review  
-An origional poem by FruitsBasketcase-(That's me!!)


	11. Toru Gets Punched

A/N: At first I hated this chapter but I changed it completely while typing it so now I'd even go as far to say it's one of the better ones. It's also one of thelast one I'm afraid. The next chapter is the conclusion to this fiction. I am please that you have all seemed to enjoy it, please read my other works if you enjoyed this one, I think you'd like them too. Please review...a lot, go back and review every chapter, I command you!

"Don't worry about it Number One, just spill the punch, if it doesn't work we'll execute plan B." President Motoko whispered, handing her the punch.  
  
"Plan B, we don't have a plan B do we?" Minami asked.  
  
"Of course there's a planB, I thought of it last night as a fall-back option. Let's just hope we don't have to use it." She said pushing Nubmer One towards the group in the corner.  
  
One started walking, with every step feeling more uncertain, as she neared the group she started thinking, 'What was I thinking, more important than those two hoodlum friends and that psycho boy, Prince Yuki will be mad at me. Why do I have to do it anyway? There is a plan B. I'm going back this is stupid.' Unfortunately although she'd decided to turn back, she had distracted herself and tripped over Kyou's kimono. The punch by shear coincidence hit its origional target, who seeing the girl trip reached for her before she hit the ground, but not being very strong fell along with her. Toru found herself covered with punch.  
  
Number One, got up looking at the group and turned to see Toru and what had happened in the fall. She spun around to Prince Yuki knowing there was no way he'd ever believe it had been an accident, after all it almost hadn't been. "Prince Yuki, please forgive me, I didn't want to do it! They made me I swear!"  
  
"If you fanclub chicks-"  
  
"Kyou! Thank you for telling me this, Mio. I am greatful that at least one of you girls has morals, you'd better go to the restroom and clean up." Yuki didn't want Kyou embarrassing him any more than he already had, by showing up in that kimono.   
  
'He remembered my name!' She blushed and ran to the restroom.  
  
"Starting a fight with a girl. Are you really that low?" Yuki looked at Kyou.  
  
Kyou wasn't in the least interested in what Yuki had to say, though. He was, carefully helping Toru up.   
  
Toru was shocked when she saw what had happened to the dress, she wanted to cry actually. But she didn't want the others to worry, so she pretended not to notice, but Aya had. "Toru I make you a dress and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry." she stammered tears welling up.  
  
"Well I guess I have no choise but to forgive you, here, a make up gift." He placed a small bottle into her hand.  
  
She looked down and a tear fell to the floor, she wiped her eye to see what he had given her "Ayame Sohma's Miracle Spray." She read out loud "Just one spray, and any stain is garunteed to go away!" She looked up at him confused.  
  
"You didn't think that my shop was my main sourse of income did you? No that barely makes enough to stay afloat. It's only my passionate hobby, all my real money comes from my by-products. Would you like to see I brought them along!" He began to pull assorted jars and bottles from his bag.  
  
"Come on Toru, let's go get you cleaned up." Uo dragged her friend towards the bathroom, with Hana following along. 'Jeez what a freak!' Uo thought.  
  
"Aya, you're never that nice to me." Shigure said slightly hurt.  
  
"Wait until later." Aya whispered loudly causing a group of near-by students to snicker.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As the girls came back from applying the miracle spray, which by the way, did work...miraculously, there was a commotion going on in the gym. "...Toru Honda!" A teacher was at a microphone set up in front of the room.  
  
"What?" Toru looked around confused.  
  
"Toru Honda, please come up on stage." The teacher announced.  
  
Toru made her way to the front of the room where a small stage had been erected. 'I wonder what's going on, did I do something wrong?'  
  
An upperclassman stepped foreward and placed a crown on her head, then handed her a bouquet of roses. The teacher walked back up to the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, your first annual princess of the ball...Toru Honda!" She stepped away and motioned for Toru to say something as the room applauded.  
  
'Oh gosh! Princess of the ball? Wow. What should I say?' She stepped up to the microphone, clearing her throat. "Um... Thank you all very much." She blushed.  
  
The teacher grabbed the mike back "Now to announce Toru's prince. The young gentleman with whom she will be dancing durring the next song." The teacher paused dramatically, clearly enjoying herself too much. "And the prince of the ball is..."

A/N: Who could it be? Who could it be? It's not like it's a hard guess but this seemed like the perfect place for a cliff hanger. I, of course know who it is, I think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The voices say they'll kill me if you don't.


	12. The Last Dance

A/N: I'm so sad that it's all over : ( I'm gonna miss all of you so much. Please read my other story so We can stay in touch. I love you all you're so great. Thank you's for reviews to the following wonderful people: Juri14 big hug, knightsfairlady (you must really like me because you review my other story too bows low Thank you so much), bradybunch4529 (Your reviews are always so pleasant), joflower (your reviews are always so cute), Takes a break to weep openly, B-chan77 (I promise Hatsuharu is in "A rose by any other name"), Lady battousai (This chapter should please you), scuzme (Your reviews make me laugh, they're so warm and playful), jacksragdoll (I'm so glad you signed a review so I could put you in here.), starfires(Sorry in advanced but you should like how the story ends anyway.), kyoskitty(sorry I embarrassed you), all the new reviewers, luna-moonkitty, ngelwing71, purtymangagirl58, ihuntathraeil. (thank you all so much for reviewing me!!!) Here it is the anticipated last chapter.:  
  
"And the prince of the ball is...Kyou Sohma?" Motoko smiled wickedly to herself. The crowd turned and stared at Kyou. 'This can't be right, they must've ment Yuki. But there's no way I'm letting him dance in the spotlight with Toru.' Kyou walked uncertainly to the stage where he also recieved a crown, and was moved to the mike. "Umm..."  
  
"How charismatic." Yuki said. 'Kyou can't dance, this could work to my advantage.'  
  
"Who'd have thought Orangy had so many fans?" Uo said.  
  
"Something's fishy." Hana intoned turning to where the fanclub girls were sulking.  
  
"There's no way I can steal a dance with Yuki with those two guarding him." Motoko cried. "This was a horrible plan Minami!"  
  
"It wasn't my idea." Minami muttered to herself. "Besides who said he'd dance with you?"  
  
"This is bad, a dance between them two could only be-" Shigure was interupted by his fears coming true. "A slow dance."  
  
The two were led out into the middle of the dance-floor. "What do we do?" Toru panicked.  
  
"Don't worry." Kyou whispered. "Just keep at a distance and I won't transform." The two began to dance, akwardly at first because of the distance between them.  
  
"Kyou, I'm so glad you came. I was so afraid you were mad at me."  
  
"That's stupid, I could never be mad at you, Toru..."  
  
"Whatsamatter Kyon-Kyon, afraid to touch her?" A boy in the crowd called out as a hand came out of nowhere and shoved him. He would have caught himself, but he tripped over his kimono, straight into Toru."  
  
For a brief moment Kyou held Toru in his arms. Luckily at that moment the lights went out and no one saw Kyous kimono fall to the floor, or Toru running towards the exit with an orange cat. She ran right past Shigure, who was against the wall near the door, his hand still resting on the wall switch. 'That was a close one.'  
  
Outside when noone else was in sight, Toru stopped running. "I'm sorry Kyou, if I hadn't forced you to come to the dance this would have never happened."  
  
"I didn't have to come to the dance, it was my own fault for being so careless." Kyou tried not to yell at her.  
  
"But, I'm still glad you came, and danced with me, and it was the most fun I've ever had, thank you Kyou." Toru hugged him tight to her chest. "This was the best night ever. Let's go home." Toru hugged him the whole way home. There was no other alternative, they couldn't run the risk of him transforming on the way home without any clothes. Toru hand was warmly stroking Kyou's head, without intending to he began to purr, then caught himself. "Tell anyony I purred and-"  
  
Toru cut him off "I won't, it's our secret."  
  
"Are you okay? You're limping."  
  
"My shoe came off when I started running. I'm fine."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Do not read this unless you are a Yukiru fan. I had to write this in for them I find it so upsetting. Just skip over this part and go straight to the special extra.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Back at the dance, Shigure grabbed Kyou's clothes and hid them in Ayame's purse before the lights were turned back on by another chaperone. There was a lot of confusion at the sudden disappearence of the Priince and Princess of the ball, but everyone just wanted to continue dancing so they believed Yuki when he suggested that they had food poisoning. The dance only went on for about anotherr hour, durring that time the fan club girls tried to get to Yuki but Hana's electricity kept them at bay.  
  
When the dance ended and everyone was leaving, Yuki saw something out of the corner of his eye, and walked over to it. "A glass slipper?" He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. "I know just what to do with this."  
  
Yuki walked home alone. (Shigure insisted on dropping his 'date' off at home.) and when he got there Toru was still in her dress. "Miss Honda" He greated her warmly.  
  
"Yuki. I'm sorry I had to leave early."  
  
"There's no need to appologise Miss Honda. Miss Honda will you sit down for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She sat on the sofa, and Yuki dropped to one knee. He lifted her bare foot, which was dirty from the walk home, he cleaned it off with his sleeve and removed the shoe from his pocket. "this shoe belongs to you Princess." He slid the shoe onto her foot. "A perfect fit." He left the room and headed up the stairs.  
  
Toru blushed 'He truely is a prince, just like in the fairy tales.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bump ba da bada ba da!!!! Welcome to the special extra my friends. This is here to answer all the burning questions the charactors want to ask me. A lot of times durring the story I do stuff and the charactors ask me why or question my talent so here they are to air it all out.:  
  
FBC: Okay who wants to go first?  
  
Toru: Oh! Me! Me! Me! Pick me!  
  
FBC: Sigh What is it Toru? Do you have to go to the bathroom?  
  
Toru: No. I was just wondering, why do you spell my name wrong?   
  
FBC: I don't spell your name wrong.  
  
Toru: Yes you do, you're even doing it now. My name is spelled T-O-H-R-U, Tohru!  
  
FBC: I spell it that way to piss you off! Next question?  
  
Toru: But-  
  
FBC: Next question?  
  
Yuki: Why do you like embarrassing me and making me turn into a rat?  
  
FBC: To be honest Yuki I like seeing you squirm under pressure, and I think you're an adorable rat {Hugs Yuki before he can escape} Awe you're so cute {Pats on head}  
  
Kyou: Will you be my girlfriend and run away with me to an exotic land where for some crazy reason the curse doesn't work?  
  
FBC: Of course! But I have to finnish this interview first.  
  
Kyou: Yes!!! Hey everybody, I'm going to an exotic land with the author and we're gonna make love underneath a full moon!  
  
Shigure: Can I come too?  
  
FBC: Sure, the more hotties the better!  
  
Momiji: Am I invited?  
  
FBC: No you're too young.  
  
Haru: Can I come? I'll forgive you for leaving me out of the story.  
  
FBC: Of course you can come, if you wear a speedo  
  
Haru: .....Done.  
  
FBC: Speaking of which, Kyou you'll wear one too right?  
  
Kyou: I wanted it to be the two of us  
  
FBC: But they're so cute how can I refuse? You know you're my favorite  
  
Kyou: Fine I'll wear it  
  
FBC: Yea!!!!  
  
Hatori: Of course I'd be glad to wear a speedo if you'll allow me to accompany you as well my dear authoress  
  
FBC: {Stares deeply into Hatori's eyes} Of course you can come  
  
Aya: Am I invited?  
  
FBC: {Pictures Aya in speedo} {Nods head vigorously} Most definately  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end we all lived happily ever after on our exotic land. Please review as this is the last chapter I'm REALLY curious as to what you thought about it on a whole. One to ten ten being the best thing you've read in the Fruits Basket genre, one being the worst thing you ever read in your entire existance, just give me a number een if you have no comment. 


End file.
